Dare for the Cullens
by Bookcoolie97
Summary: When the Cullen family and Jacob engage thmselves in a game of Dare the Dares keep getting weirder. Then you have the Brett man.
1. Chapter 1 Prologe

_Prologe _

_Truth or Dare_

Disclaimer WARNING I do not own the **amazing**_ TWILIGHT _series and the awesome peeps that have all the rights to it if I did MIDNIGHT SUN would already be out and the Cullen's would be killing the Voultry. P.S. I used **Bold **_**italic **_and underline with cool double lines. Could it get anymore awesome?

Edward walked into the room with Bella. Emmit followed obviously bored to death. "When do I get a chance to play?" Edward and Bella had been playing would you rather for hours. "Never" Edward growled softly and squeezed Bella. "We are going to have a family game of Dare." Emmit clapped and did a small dance about tigers as Bella pulled away. "Wait, I always thought it was called Truth or Dare so if you want to the freak out of the dare you could?" Emmit stared questing here logic. "That would be no fun! If we did that, Rosalie would never have started dating me!" Bella gave him a puzzled look but Carlisle interrupted the conversation. "I heard we are starting a family game of Truth or Dare. I'll get Esme" "I'll get Alice, Jasper and Rosalie!!!!!!" Emmit called already running of. "Well I guess all we have to do is set up." Edward whispered to Bella.


	2. LRRH & the sleeping bag

Esme sat down and crossed her legs "So when does are game of Dare start?"

"NOW!" Emmit yelled "Let's start now!!!!"

"Okay, okay" Bella said "We'll start now. I'll go first." She turned her chair "Edward, Dare, Dare or Dare.

"Hmmmmm…………. so many options, I think I'll choose Dare. No, wait! I chose Dare." Edward chortled and then starred back at Bella.

"I Dare you to……." She thought for a moment truly puzzled. An evil smile crept across her face. "Okay Edward I dare you to………." A loud crash interrupted her.

Emmit walked into the room. "Sorry, I went to grab my LRRH out fit but I was so excited I fell out the window."

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" Bella yelled. "Who is LRRH?"

"Here we go again" all of the Cullen's grumbled. Emmit ran up to Bella and grabbed her arms.

"You don't know who LRRH is?" Bella shook her head. He shook his. "Bella LRRH is Little Red Ridding Hood. Like the awesomest clothing designer ever. She may have lived like 2,000 years ago and been a fairy tale but did you see her cape and fishnets. I wear them on special occasions!"

Bella hadn't noticed it before but now that she looked at Emmit she saw that he was wearing a white mini dress, a long red hooded cape, fishnet stalking and black closed toed, platform high heels. She stopped herself in mid shiver and sat back down. "Okay Edward I have changed my mind. Now you have to go to the Newton's store and ask if they have a sleeping bag big enough for you and your goochey goo. Your goochey goo will be Emmit. He has to come with you."

Edward starred at her "Bella even as a vampire I didn't know you had such a cold heart!"

"Well I do!" Bella said smugly.

Emmit started laughing "I'll do it just to see the look on Newton's face!!!!" Bella's grin got wider.

"Let's go" Edward grumbled and grabbed his key. Everyone followed. "I thought it was just me and Emmit" he growled.

"Well that would be no fun" Alice sang "Were all going!" Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmit got into one car while Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper got into another. Edward pulled out his little silver cell phone and called Carlisle's car. Bella yelled at him about talking on cell phones while you drive but Edward didn't listen.

Then the line picked up "Carlisle speaking."

"Hey Carlisle" Edward grumbled, "We'll be at Newton's store in moments, Emmit and I will talk to Newton and the rest of you can stand in the next isle."

"Sounds good I'm right behind you. When you get there wait at the front door for us." Carlisle sounded cheerily.

. . .

Edward walked up to Mike Newton. The rest of the Cullen family, besides Emmit who was walk up to Mike with Edward, suppressed a laugh. Rosalie pulled out a video camera. All of the rest of the family looked at her. "What" she whispered "I need proper documentation!" They gave her a range of different looks from disapproval to blank stares.

Edward reached Newton and sighed. Edward heard Bella telling him to mean it.

"Hey Newton" Edward grumbled "I was wondering if you had a sleeping bag big enough for me and my snookers here Emmett." Edward said it all through clenched teeth.

Luckily Emmett did play along. "We are going camping for our 3 week anniversary! We wan't be together for every second possible!!!!"

"Okkkkkkaaaaayyyyyy……" Mike stuttered "We have some extra large sleeping bag in the back" as he walked away to get the sleeping back there was an unmistakable laugh sounding through the store.

"Are we done yet?" Edward grumbled.

"Yes your done" Bella said already prancing out of the store.


	3. The Talk

Edward and Bella climbed in the car followed by Emmet and Rosalie. "Okay Edward, your turn go ahead and Dare some one."

Edward turned in his seat, "Emmet, Rosalie would you mind joining Carlisle and the rest in the Jeep?"

"Sure, sure" Rosalie muttered grabbing Emmett's hand and leading him out.

Edward turned back to Bella. "What is wrong with you? Lately all you've been being extremely rude to me. Well……… except this morning during are would you rather game."

"I've been mad at you since last night when we were getting ready for bed I heard you talking on the phone with Jacob and how he would never be enough for Renesmee and how he should leave and not ruin our family's life anymore." Bella ranted on "You know how much Jacob means to me and that I love him and I know that he and Renesmee were meant to be."

Edward looked at her with a true look of puzzlement and pain. "Bella you know I would never hurt you like that, it wouldn't work anyways I have tried that before! Now if you would like you to know I want the best for Nessy and I would never let anything happen to her and if Jacob seems to be good for her now I would never make him leave. Last night I only talked to one person on the phone. I talked to Nahuel. The boy who was half Vampire half Human who helped us save Renesmee. He wanted to come back when Renesmee and be her mate. He said they would be perfect. I told him politely that Renesmee already had someone she loved. He wouldn't listen and was very persistent. I finally lost my temper I told him that we thanked him for coming and helping save Renesmee but that he should leave the Cullen's alone." Edward sighed and looked at Bella with a look that pierced her very soul. (If she had one) Bella looked back at Edward.

"Oh Edward I love you so!" She gave him a strangling embrace.

"Hold on Bella, your still stronger that me," Edward struggled out.

"Sorry my love" she whispered. She was meet by the ring of a phone, Edward picked up immediately. "What?"

Alice answered "I know you and Bella love each other and all but we have a game to play now Emmett and Rosalie are coming back to your car. Meet us at Flinchy Love the mall Okay?"

. . .

As everyone arrived Edward walked up to Alice. "Okay, you turn do you chose Dare or Dare? Oh wait you could also chose Dare." Edward finished off with a chuckle.

Alice thought a moment like she really had something to consider. But, the look on her face became unmistakable.

Edward grabbed Alice's shoulders "Tell me, what did you see!?" Edward waited patiently.

There is a huge blank spot. But I do see guys harassing, well it looks like the blank spot. It might be Jacob or Renesmee. We need to go now. They five rows away from were we parked!" With that everyone raced off. Sure enough there were 5 guys making fun of Jacob about Renesmee, and Jacob was shaking violently.

"Stop it." Edward yelled to the guys.

"Why should we you? 'Got something to say 'bout this baby and his baby?" all five of them snickered.

Edward growled "Bella distract me."

"Edward" Bella whispered. "These guys's don't know who you really are and your strength. They don't need to either. Don't let them know anything."Jacob stopped shaking but was still trembling.

"That's my daughter; you will leave her alone NOW!" Edward growled to the bullies.

One started to laugh. "Ohhhhh, does daddy want his baby back. Well don't worry we only want the tall one. Here we'll throw her to you!" Edward lost it. He ran up to the leader of the group and grabbed his neck.

"You will give me my daughter and leave Jacob alone. Now" he said in low growl.

"Okay, okay we'll leave." With that the group off harassers ran away. Jacob stopped trembling. "Thanks," he managed "I almost lost it there."

"Why were you here with Renesmee? You were supposed to take her hunting." Rosalie growled.

"I did" Jacob said coolly "We were done so I told Renesmee that we could see a movie.


	4. VS and LRRH

Rosalie didn't look satisfied but let Jacob keep his story

"What were you guys doing here?" Jacob asked in the same harsh tone, asking only Rosalie. She sneered but looked away.

"We were playing a game of Dare adults only" Emmett said.

"I can tell by your outfit" Jacob laughed.

"I want to play" Renesmee insisted.

"No honey, we already started. Next time for sure. It can be you me and Daddy." Bella replied.

"Yes, I am intellectually ready. Please!" Renesmee begged

"No honey. Your only one in human years. You can play another time! It will be fun!"

Renesmee looked up at Bella with pleading eyes and touched her perfect palm to her face.

"Okay" Bella whispered lovingly. She turned to the rest of the group "Now that Renesmee is playing can we please tone it down just a tad. I don't want Renesmee knowing everything me and Edward do just yet." Bella announced. "Or everything in the world for that matter." Bella added in a mutter to soft for even the other Vampires or Jacob to hear.

"Okay Alice" Edward turned to face her. "Will you can chose Dare, Dare or Dare. Or would you like Dare?" Edward chuckled at his joke.

Alice thought again. "I hope this one isn't interrupted" she laughed "I chose Dare."

Edward thought a moment. "This one's for the silk top you bought me 20 years back that made the girl at the ice cream place stalk me."

Alice looked startled "Darn it I thought you forgot about that!"

Edward waited a moment "Okay Alice ready? I dare you to go into Victoria's Secret with Emmett and ask is they have his out fit in your size if they do or don't it doesn't matter you will look around for a moment after you do or don't get it and attempt to purchase something that is not there. An invisible non-real Little Red Ridding hood outfit!"

Alice raised an eyebrow "I really did think you forgot about that hmmmmmm…. Okay I'll do it but which Victoria's Secret do I go to?"

Edward grinned wider "Well of course you will go to the one closest the one that you're a regular at that you spend thousands of dollars at. The one you love."

Alice starred "You wouldn't"

"I would" Edward said his grin fading Alice climbed into the jeep followed by Jasper Esme and Carlisle. Edward climbed into the Volvo followed by Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie. Jacob and Renesmee climbed into the car Edward let him borrow so they could drive to a good hunting place (Renesmee had her preferences.)

. . .

Everyone Arrived at VS (Victoria's Secret.) "Better get going" Edward snickered. "We'll go in first. You and Emmett can follow."

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, And Jacob who was holding his hand over Renesmee's eyes, Renesmee constantly whining walked into the VS Alice practically own she bought so much stuff at.

The lady at the cashier looked amazed at the beautiful people who walked into her store. She was a little distracted by the one who was a little older and had darker hair but she gave it up once she saw he wore a wedding ring and was holding tightly to a brunette about his height. If she had remembered correctly this was Edward one of Alice's brothers. He had been married for a little while but she couldn't recall exactly how long. Alice could probably buy the whole VS chain of stores if she took all the money she had spent at this one. The group of people spread out throughout the store.

A few minutes later Alice walked in the cashier straightened up and smiled. She usually got enough tips from Alice to pay her bills for about a week. Thankfully Alice came in more than that!

Following Alice was a tall sturdy built guy. What he was wearing turned her stomach. He had on a white mini dress and Little Red Ridding Hood outfit like the one the sold. She turned in disgust but turned back to talk to Alice.

"Hello Alice! Welcome to Victoria's Secret. Can I help you with anything?" She gave the same slur to Alice every time she came in.

"Yah, Jennifer I do need something." Alice said lightly. It was strange for her to say that. She knew the whole store inside out – including the back rooms!

"What can I do you for?" Jennifer replied quickly

"Well….." Alice started, "I want to know if you have a Little Red Riding Hood Outfit like Emmett here in my size." This time she almost sounded as if she were grinding here teeth, it was a weird sound.

A light laughing erupted through the store but stopped abruptly. Jennifer looked startled and even looked down to her name tag to make sure she was the one being talked to.

"Sssssuuure, yah sure. Just let me check in the back room real quick, Okay?" Jennifer ran from out behind the counter and to the back room.

Jasper walked up to Alice grabbing her hand, "How does she know your size?" he asked quickly

"She knows all the girls sizes, you should know that!" Alice said as if she were completely dumbfounded on why he wouldn't know it

"How stupid of me, I should have known that by now." Jasper said quickly. He gave Alice a kiss and backed into the bra rack as Jennifer got out of the back. She was carrying a LRRH out fit.


	5. The Dress

**This is the first time I responded to comments in my story so yah. Anyways I would like to say thanks to forever. Twilight. 2013, allikittenkat1, 322, twilightgodesslovesedwardlol, and **

**Jessica Marie Cullen I really like Twilight so I will write more. I know the fake dress thing is kind of confusing so keep with me and I know I spelled Emmett like Emmit at first so thank you I looked it up in the book and found out you guys were right THANKS********!!!**

Alice took the outfit from the store clerk and wandered the store until she stopped watching. She found a rack in a darker side of the store she carefully placed the Little Red Ridding Hood outfit behind some other clothes on the rack. Alice perused the store uselessly for a few more moments and then when up to the cashier. She remembered the plan clearly; _get the Little Red Ridding Hood out fit, hide it, go up to the cashier with no clothing in hand and attempt to buy a LRRH out fit that did not exist. _She knew she would have to change her regular store to somewhere else after this. She got ready. "Hello Jennifer, I would like to pay." Alice said blankly

"Ok well you have to Limited Edition Little Red Ridding Hood outfit correct? Is that it?" Jennifer tried to sound professional but she almost bust up laughing.

"Yep" Alice sang. Alice lifted her hand holding up only air just as the plan stated. She set the fake, non-real, outfit on the counter delicately.

"Ummmm Alice" Jennifer paused then went on "Were is the Little Red Ridding Hood outfit I got out of the back for you?"

Alice pointed her finger at the empty counter "Right there" she starred at Jennifer "Were else would it be?" Alice looked completely seriously at Jennifer.

"Ohhh okay" Jennifer said thinking Alice had gone crazy, trying to by an invisible outfit. "The dress is on the counter. Let me ring it up for you." She put the fake outfit over the scanner and press some buttons to make it look like Alice was really buying something. "That's 200 dollars" Jennifer stuttered, that's how much a real LRRH outfit cost.

Alice took out 200 in cash from her purse, she knew it would be useless using a credit card, it wouldn't charge. She handed the money to the cashier and looked at the counter. Jennifer took the money and put the air in a bag.

"Here you go." She handed Alice the bag, realizing Alice must have gone completely crazy.

Alice took the bag and walked out of the store with Jasper. Edward and Bella walked out after her. A couple of seconds later Rosalie and Emmett followed. Jacob and Renesmee, Jacob still covering Renesmee eyes, Carlisle and Esme walked out to.

When they left Jennifer put the 200 dollars- in cash- in her pocket.

Alice walked to the cars as everyone gathered in the parking lot. "Okay I'm done." Alice sang once everyone was gathered. "Hmmmmmm….. Who should I choose for a dare, I can't pick Edward, but I have so many choices. Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and now Jacob or Renesmee, ohhhhhh then there's……… Rosalie! I chose Rosalie!" Alice looked satisfied, Rosalie didn't.

**Hey sorry this Chapter is so short I am hoping to finish Chapter five today so YAH!**


	6. Mike's punished again

**Okay I know that I spelled Emmett wrong in the first few chapters I looked it up in the book and realized that my computer was self checking it's self and thought that Emmett was spelled Emmit SRY but you should still read my story**

**Also, Sorry I haven't been writing very much I have been busy with school lately so I haven't had a lot of time to type SRY!!!**

Rosalie starred at Alice "Okay what's the dare?"

"Hmmmmmm…… I haven't decided yet but there are so many options, you know what Rosalie you are as hard to dare as you are to buy for!" Alice thought a little bit longer. "Ohhh I know just the thing! Ready Rosalie?

"Yes, I'm ready." Rosalie said, looking like she was already choosing who her dare would be for.

"Okay" Alice said "But first, Would Mike Newton's shift be over Bella? You did use to work with him."

Bella thought it over a moment, her human memories were so fuzzy and seen out of weak eyes "Yes, if I recall correctly his shift is over by now"

"Good, okay Rosalie since Mike Newton hasn't faced enough today you have to go to his house and get him to go on a date with you. Give him the works and then dump him. I know you hate Mike so much this should be fun for you!"

Rosalie grit her teeth. "Fine I'll do it but Alice be happy you already got your dare."

Rosalie climbed into the back of the car and Emmett followed. Bella got into the passenger seat and Edward the driver. Jacob and Renesmee got in there car and Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle got in the jeep.

. . .

Everyone parked about two away bocks from Mikes street. Everyone climbed out except for Rosalie who gripped a moment but then got out of the jeep.

"Okay Rosalie it's time for your dare!" Alice sang.

Rosalie walked down the street and yelled back, "Let's get this over with already!"

Everyone followed Rosalie but as she walked up to the door everyone stealthily hid.

Rosalie knocked on the door so hard it was surprising it didn't fall down. Mike opened the door with a look of surprise but seeing Rosalie tried in vain to look cool failing horribly.

"Hey what's up Rosalie?" Rosalie looking as beautiful as ever finally got into the dare.

"Hi Mike." Rosalie said in an angelic voice.

Mike almost failing to speak asked Rosalie to step indoors.

"No." Rosalie said "lets stay out here." She pulled her self closer to Mike "I wanted to know if you wanted to you know hangout."

Seeing Mike disappointed at the thought of only hanging out she added "Like a date."

His face brightened up at the thought of a date with Rosalie Cullen.

"Yah!" Mike said a little over confidently. "Just let me change" he ran up stairs and in almost 3 minutes was back down.

He was walking out with Rosalie when he stopped for a second "Hey this isn't a trick is it?" he starred directly at Rosalie but Rosalie starred back at him her eyes full force like liquid topaz.

"Why would I every lie to you?" she questioned defensively.

The whole Cullen clan plus Jacob snickered just a little too loud from their hiding places. Mike looked behind him.

"Hey did you hear something?" he said.

"No" Rosalie said already rushing to Mike's car.


	7. The Brett Man

**Hey I haven't gotten a lot of comments lately and I know people are ready so I just wanted to say comment on this story! I know people are ready and you don't have to worry that I will like put your name up in the story if you don't want me to! ;)**

Rosalie and Mike arrived in port Angela's at about 6 Rosalie looked out h window. It was drizzling and cloudy. They were going to the same restaurant Bella and Edward went to after she got harassed by the men Edward wanted to kill and Bella found out Edward was a vampire.

They climbed out of the car. Rosalie stopped out side of the restaurant, "You know Mike, I just ate a bit ago and I'm not very hungry."

Mike started to look disappointed and started to mutter something about a movie when Rosalie heard her name being called.

It was so soft a vampire could barely hear it but she knew it was Alice. She turned to Mike, "Hey is the car locked? I think I left something inside"

Mike shook his head and Rosalie walked back to the car.

Alice crept out from behind the car, "Rosalie your ruining the dare!"

"How?" Rosalie whispered defensively.

"You need to go in there and have a nice dinner with Mike!" Alice whispered as harshly as a whisper could sound

Rosalie looked disgusted "You mean to actually eat the dirt that humans eat? I haven't done that for almost a century!"

"Yes I do Alice said in a lower whisper "Your getting to loud!"

"Sorry your majesty" Rosalie whisper muttered back "I don't remember that being part of the dare"

"Well it is now," Alice whisper sang back. "Now you better leave Mike will get suspicious if he realizes your talking to the trunk of a car. Oh, and get a window seat, everyone wants to see and hear your……." Alice laughed "Date."

Rosalie walked back up to Mike. He was starring at her questioningly

"What?" She said, "I didn't leave my lipstick after all."

Mike willingly accepted her answer and asked her if she wanted to eat or not

Rosalie threw a glance back at the car were she could just barely make out Alice's out line and started walking up to the restaurant door with out answering Mike's question and he followed.

As she walked up to the desk the man standing there looking about 19 lost speech it took him a minute to regain his cool.

"Well hello beautiful how about ditching this spiky head and going out with old Brett Antony here? The Brett man knows of a little town about 20 minutes from here with a motel and they don't ask for Id's"

Rosalie stood there looking at the blonde haired browned eyed skinny boy who just invited her to a motel.

She took a few steps forward and leaned up to the desk the "Brett man" was standing at "How would you know?" he started to talk about some concert when Rosalie added on "Your certainly not talking from experience."

The boy named Brett at the desk starred at her looking hurt (He didn't think anyone would know he wasn't talking from experience) but still looked love struck.

Rosalie had turned back to Mike at that time but turned back and said "Bothe for two by the front window"

Brett picked up to menus and lead Rosalie and Mike to a Bothe out looking were they parked. Rosalie could still just barely make out the whole clan of people watching her date.

She then realized that they didn't just want her to eat dinner with Mike. There would probably be a movie involved and some "Moves" made by Mike.

A female server walked up and Rosalie was over joyed. Now she wouldn't have to deal with another male.

"Hello cho cho shoe 22 you got what you want to sip on?" the server whose name tag read Emilie Coli said scribbling down a note on a pad.

Rosalie didn't know how to respond but Mike seemed to.

"Yah this cho cho shoe wants an iccccceeee big tea with a squeezed lemon and…." Mike leaned over to Rosalie "what do you wan to drink?"

Rosalie muttered "Water"

Mike leaned back up to the girl server "And this cho cho shoe will have a small clear pond hold the lily pads."

The server walked away and Mike turned back to talk to Rosalie "Hey did you notice that girls name was E. Coli like the disease?"

Rosalie braced herself for a long night


End file.
